Tales of Dream
by Vestalie
Summary: Qui aurait cru que tout finirait ainsi ? Cela fait si mal... D'étrange divinités décident de rendre ce qui a été perdu. Mais attention de ne pas se brûler les ailes à la lueur de la manipulation et du désespoir...


**Auteur : **Kareha Kimitsu et Vestalie. Nous avons créé le scénario à deux, et je me suis chargée de le réécrire.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mais à namco

**Note : **Cette fanfiction a été publié pour la première fois sur le forum de jeux et les pauvres yeux des forumers s'en souviennent encore. Véritable crasse du genre, cette fic était une immondice. Alors je fais un gros bisous à ma grande sœur préférée, Tigrou19, qui a lu, et corrigé notre fic sans jamais se décourager, et aussi à tous les forumers qui nous ont aidé.

**Rêve 1 : **un nouveau pensionnaire...

Un jeune adolescent marchait d'un bon pas au milieu sur le sentier qui traversait la forêt d'Isélia, et une brise légère faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Le voyageur s'arrêta quelques instants pour humer l'air, et s'imprégner du calme ambiant, semblant profiter au maximum de l'instant présent.

« D'ici quelques minutes, songeait-il, le calme ne sera plus de mise... »

A cette pensée, il ricana, et rajusta son sac de voyage en bandoulière, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux argent.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva devant une immense bâtisse, qui ressemblait étrangement à une grande pension. On accédait à cette imposante demeure de trois étages grâce à un grand escalier en pierre, encadré de bosquets verdoyants, qui amenait directement devant une grande porte à double battants en chêne, continuellement ouverte.

Le jeune garçon entendit quelqu'un crier son nom d'une des fenêtres de la façade. Il répondit à la jeune demi-elfe en agitant son bras avec enthousiasme, avant de passer la porte et d'accéder à une grande allée pavée, qui séparait la pension en deux. Il souriait en traversant ce passage, regardant avec amusement l'activité fébrile des habitants. Des gens couraient sur le balcon en bois qui reliait toutes les pièces à l'extérieur, demandant du lait, ou du sucre à leur « voisin ». D'autres encore faisaient des passages entre les deux zones, trouvant certainement la voie normale trop longue, et les enfants batifolaient un peu partout, s'attirant parfois les foudres des ménagères qui voulaient étendre leur linge en paix.

Il saluait les personnes de sa connaissance, étonné qu'elle soient si nombreuses. Il commençait à se demander si il allait trouver ceux qu'ils était venu voir, quand il se retrouva dans une cour, pavée elle aussi, et parsemée de cerisiers en fleurs, de camélia, de lys, et autres fleurs tout aussi belle. C'est comme s'il était entré dans un autre monde, loin de l'animation qui régnait quelques secondes avant. Il avança le plus lentement possible, craignant de troubler la sérénité du lieu, et arriva à une magnifique fontaine en marbre, ou une femme debout trônait en son centre, une cruche sur son épaule droite d'où coulait une eau claire et limpide. Des ailes étaient repliées dans dos, et des roses de pierres reposaient à ses pieds, leurs tiges couvertes d'épines s'entourant autour des jambes de l'ange.

Il baissa les yeux vers la surface translucide ou des pétales de diverses sortes venaient échouer, ridant la surface de l'eau. Il distingua le reflet d'un adolescent plutôt gringalet, dont les cheveux ébouriffés presque blancs tombaient sur ses épaules. Il rit pour lui-même en tapotant l'anneau doré qui ornait une de ses oreilles pointues qui dépassait de sa crinière.

Quand sa sœur verrait ça, elle le tuerait à coup sûr...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par une jeune femme en kimono vert pâle qui courait vers lui du plus vite qu'elle pouvait malgré ses étranges chaussures en bois. Elle arriva à son niveau et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Bonjour Ritsu, s'écria-t-il jovialement.

La dénommée Ritsu lui sourit en retour, ramenant un mèche châtain clair qui s'était échappée de sa demi-queue derrière son oreille. Elle rajusta son obi orange foncée, qui s'accordait parfaitement aux fleurs jaunes imprimées sur sa tenue, et indiqua un tournant derrière la fontaine. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, un hurlement se fit entendre de la direction qu'elle montrait. Quelque chose comme « Lloyd, je vais te tuer !! », avec un tout petit peu plus de violence verbale.

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de rire aux éclats en suivant Ritsu, qui s'était remise à courir en se lamentant :

-C'est toujours pareil avec eux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?!

Elle passa par un escalier en bois construit le long de la façade, et après avoir parcouru une certaine distance sur les espèces de balcons, en bois eux aussi, elle ouvrit une porte, débouchant sur un couloir au parquet brillant, et où de superbes paysages stylisés était peint à même les murs.

Le jeune garçon, au vu de la distance parcouru, restait admiratif devant la puissance vocale de Yuan, et plus lui et Ritsu se rapprochaient de l'épicentre du conflit, plus les cris augmentaient de volume et se précisaient.

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la cause de l'altercation, il croisa dans le couloir une belle femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blées, qui se jeta à son coup, fouettant au passage les joues de son ami avec ses deux tresses.

-Génis ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Avec le temps, et une croissance pourtant un peu trop lente au goût du principal intéressé, il avait désormais la même taille que Colette, qui elle, n'avait guère grandi, mais gagné un peu en forme, et en féminité.

-Colette, Coleeeeeeette ! Je voudrais respirer s'il te plait !

Reprenant ses esprit, la jeune femme le lâcha prestement, toujours souriante et au septième ciel d'avoir enfin retrouvé son vieil ami. C'est le moment que ce dernier choisi pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, alors que Ritsu continuait sa course pour retrouver les deux lascars. Colette rit encore une fois en se baissant pour refaire le lacet d'une de ses ballerines bleu marin.

-Oh, ils se disputent, comme d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté. Lloyd et Yuan jouait au cartes pour passer le temps, et celui qui perdait avait pour gage de nettoyer de fond en comble toute la zone est de la pension.

Elle se releva en rajustant sa mini robe bleu ciel à manches courtes.

-Et c'est Yuan qui a perdu. Il ne le prenait déjà pas très bien, mais ça a empiré quand Lloyd s'est levé, et que des tonnes de cartes lui sont tombé des manches.

Ce fut au tour de Génis d'éclater de rire en prenant Colette par le bras pour rejoindre les autres.

-Sacré Lloyd, s'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il n'en loupe pas une !

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'où provenaient les cris, il promena son regard sur les murs peints. Décidemment, ce lieu était à part. Lui qui riait si peu d'ordinaire durant son voyage, à peine arrivé, son sourire ne s'était pas décollé de ses lèvres !

Il revint vite à la réalité, fixant d'un air ahurie les deux personnes qui s'insultaient et semblaient sur le point de s'entretuer. Il fut encore plus surpris devant la moue amusée de sa blonde préférée.

-Mais, Colette ?

Elle détourna le regard de la scène, assez cocasse tout de même, de Ritsu agrippée au bras de Yuan, le suppliant de se calmer. Elle comprit au bout de quelques secondes le sens de l'interrogation de Génis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont toujours comme ça. C'est leur manière de se dire qu'ils s'adorent.

-Ah...

Une voix retentit alors dans le dos des deux amis.

-Quelle conviction dit donc !

-Zélos !

Génis n'avait revu aucun de ses compagnons de voyage depuis la renaissance de l'arbre et de Martel, aussi, il ne protesta même pas quand Zélos lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, et il résista difficilement à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Colette qui m'a invité, comme toi, je suppose.

Génis acquiesça, mais avant qu'il ait pu demander des explications à Colette, la dispute prit une tournure inattendue. De simple boutade, elle avait l'air d'être devenue un vrai conflit.

-Mais si t'es pas content, vociféra Lloyd, excédé, je peux très bien partir !

Zélos et Colette eurent un « Oh oh » simultané.

-Mais personne ne te retient, je me porterais bien mieux sans toi !

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'a proposé de venir vivre ici ! Si tu t'imagines que je prends plaisir à être tout le temps sous le même toit que toi !

L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, et tendue. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot ou encore bouger. Le regard de Yuan devint froid, et sa voix cassante.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, voyons, sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais convié dans ma pension. On ne trahit pas les promesses faites à un ami, même si ça consiste à supporter leur fils au caractère exécrable.

Le demi-elfe sentit la rage en lui tomber d'un coup devant l'expression peinée, et choqué de son cadet. Il se serait bien giflé, tiens ! Il s'était juré de parler le moins possible de Kratos devant le gamin, ce sujet le blessant plus qu'autre chose. Car, oui, c'était un gamin ; un pauvre gosse qui avait du grandir trop vite.

Yuan s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laissé ainsi emporté, et d'avoir dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas en plus. Mais avant qu'il ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, Lloyd était sorti de la pièce en courant. Il poussa un juron en donnant un coup de pied rageur à la table basse, renversant par la même occasion les tasses de thé qui y traînaient.

-Pas de panique, intervint Colette, je m'en occupe.

Et elle parti à la suite de son ami. Zélos mima des applaudissement en s'asseyant sur un des poufs.

-Bravo, tu obtiens le premier prix du tact.

-Ferme-la, soupira Yuan en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes d'un silence lourd, Ritsu nettoyant le thé qui avait coulé, et Génis l'aidant, tandis que Zélos fixait Yuan, qui lui-même regardait à l'extérieur, accoudé à la fenêtre. Finalement, il craqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zélos ?!

-Moi, fit ce dernier avec innocence, mais rien voyons. Je me disais juste, que tu devrais y aller, toi aussi. Quoi que tu en penses tes paroles ont énormément d'impact sur Lloyd.

Yuan se contenta de pousser un grognement exaspéré, avant de quitter la pièce.

OoOoO

Lloyd était adossé à un mur, dans la partie de la pension réservée aux clients, celle où le flux de personnes était quasi-ininterrompu. Il se sentait bien ici, malgré tout ce qu'il racontait à Yuan ; ici, tout le monde était gentil, et il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une grande famille. Parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop insupportable, il venait dans cette zone de la demeure, et parlait avec les habitants.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, ne craignant aucunement de salir son manteau blanc, et crispa ses doigts sur le tissu noir de son pantalon.

Comment il en était arrivé à cette situation ? Tant de chose avait changé en si peu de temps... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait atterri dans cette maison de fous. Une image lui revint en mémoire, comme pour répondre à sa question. Il se revit, en pleurs dans les bras de Yuan, ce dernier lui proposant finalement d'emménager dans une pension qu'il allait ouvrir prés d'Isélia. Lloyd secoua violemment la tête. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir...

Il se releva lentement, et re-enroula un des bandages qui enserraient ses avant bras en regardant Colette arriver.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il de but en blanc, alors que l'ancienne élue du mana n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas voyons ! Je suis sûre que tu sais que Yuan ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il rit devant la pose très « miss je sais tout » de Colette, et s'étira, la protection doré de son avant bras gauche luisant au soleil.

-J'ai vraiment un mauvais caractère depuis quelques temps, avoua-t-il, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Excuse-moi.

Colette s'apprêtait à lui répondre gentiment, quand une main affectueuse vint lui ébouriffer son indomptable crinière.

-Un mauvais caractère ?! C'est pas peu dire !

Lloyd s'écarta rageusement de Yuan, en lui tirant la langue de manière très mature.

-Lâche-moi, aubergiste à la manque !

-Gérant de pension, s'écria le demi-elfe avec contrariété. Quand je tiendrais un bar, je te le signalerais !

-C'est déjà un asile de fou, ricana Lloyd, dans le seul but de provoquer son ami.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer avec acidité à son cadet, quand il se ravisa et éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux. Et Lloyd rit à son tour. C'était leur manière de s'excuser, et de se pardonner.

Cette charmante scène se vit interrompue par un jeune homme à l'allure étrange, qui toussota sans réelle discrétion, avec, apparemment, l'intention de se faire remarquer. Les trois joyeux larrons se retournèrent pour faire face à ce nouveau venu, et le détailler.

L'intrus portait un large pantalon noir, de la même couleur que la collerette de son long manteau, pourtant rouge, et qui n'était attaché qu'en haut à gauche de son torse par une broche en forme de fleur et en obsidienne. Devant le manque de réaction de ses vis-à-vis, il s'avança vers eux en leur tendant la main, avec un charmant sourire.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Shinnon.

Colette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver assez séduisant. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et réguliers, presque féminins, et une lueur de malice brillait au fond de ses grands yeux dorés. Vu sa coupe de cheveux, il devait prendre un malin plaisir à se décoiffer dés qu'il le pouvait, espérant, (et à juste titre) accentuer son charme. Des mèches ébène tombaient devant ses yeux, et virevoltaient dans tous les sens, se moquant des efforts d'une natte un peu lâche qui tentait de retenir cette tignasse.

Yuan et Lloyd restaient assez méfiant, et Shinnon ramena sa main tendue à lui, son sourire légèrement crispé.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je m'attendais à un tel accueil.

-Ben tant mieux, fit remarquer Yuan, sarcastique, ça nous évitera de vous mettre à la porte, puisque vous vous savez déjà indésirable.

En quatre mille ans de vie, le demi-elfe avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions quand il rencontrait des personnes pour la première fois. Et celle qu'il avait en ce moment n'était pas favorable à Shinnon.

Ce dernier rit avec une légère gêne, avant de se tourner vers Colette.

- Sérieusement, je cherche une certaine Irving… Ce doit être vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde.

Lloyd resta coi quelques secondes, Yuan qui essayait vainement de cacher un fou rire derrière lui. Avant que Shinnon ait pu seulement ressentir le courant de pensées meurtrières qui se dégageaient de Lloyd, il venait de se recevoir une magnifique pierre, lancée avec une précision déconcertante en pleine tête.

-Andouille !! Lloyd Irving c'est moi ! Et aux dernières nouvelles je suis un homme !!

-Aieuh !! Ca va, c'est juste une erreur, se défendit-il en se frottant sa nouvelle bosse, J'suis pas un criminel !

Il se releva comme il put en continuant de pleurnicher, mais il reprit vite son sérieux devant la mine excédée de Lloyd.

-Eh bien, reprit-il en tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, enchanté Monsieur Irving.

-Lloyd, soupira-t-il en lui serrant enfin la main. Monsieur Irving, ça fait un peu trop.

Shinnon, enthousiaste que Lloyd lui ait enfin fait un accueil correct, le serra dans ses bras, en s'écriant :

-Super ! Alors on est amis maintenant ?

-Je n'en ai pas la prétention, grogna Lloyd en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son nouvel « ami », sous le regard de Colette et Yuan, réellement hilare cette fois.

- Bon allez, on va discuter devant un bon thé ! Continua l'intrus sans tenir compte du regard assassin que lui jetait Lloyd.

- Ben vas-y te gènes pas, ricana le demi-elfe avec froideur.

Shinnon donna une grande tape dans le dos de Lloyd, et Yuan.

-Mais non, je plaisante, évidemment !

- Encore heureux.

- Non, moi je suis plus pour un bon saké !!

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire, proche de celui de l'alcoolique professionnel, sous les regards sidérés des habitants de la pension et de nos trois amis, qui ne pouvaient que suivre cette véritable pile électrique.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent tous assis autour de la table basse d'un des salons, après qu'on eut présenté « le nouvel ami de Lloyd » à Génis et Ritsu. Cette dernière servit du thé et du café à tout le monde, désapprouvant du regard la bouteille de saké, désormais à moitié vide à côté de Shinnon. On n'avait pas idée de boire à cette heure de la journée !

-Alors, Lloyd, commença Shinnon, je suppose que tu demande pourquoi je suis là.

Lloyd se contenta de hocher la tête, feignant le désintérêt.

-C'est parce que ma patronne a besoin de toi, élu d'Origin !

Avant que le principal concerné ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Yuan avait pris la parole.

-Lloyd n'est pas mercenaire, et il est hors de questions qu'il se mette à tes services, ou à ceux de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Oh, papa poule prend la défense de son poussin, se moqua Shinnon en continuant de siroter son alcool. Pourtant, ce serait dans son plus grand intérêt de venir avec moi. Il pourrait retrouver ce qu'il a perdu.

Et encore une fois, Lloyd fut interrompue, à son grand désarroi.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Raine et Préséa venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Elles venaient apparemment tout juste d'arriver, des capes miteuses les recouvrant, et elle portait des sacs de voyage.

-Ca alors, professeur ! Préséa ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

En disant cela, Lloyd s'était levé, transporté de joie, et avait serré ses amis dans ses bras. Deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu !

Colette lui expliqua en l'embrassant sur le front, que comme il n'était pas très en forme, et que ses amis lui manquaient, elle les avait tous invité à la pension !

Seul Yuan semblait ne pas partager l'enthousiasme ambiant, Shinnon et lui se fixant mutuellement, dans le but de sonder l'autre. Finalement, le demi-elfe se leva avec un sourire quand ce fut au tour de Sheena d'entrer, arrachant de nouvelles exclamations de joie à Lloyd, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas être au courant de cette petite réunion.

-Lloyd, fit Yuan avec légèreté, si ma maison explose, je te tue !

Ce dernier rit avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Que ce soit les expériences scientifiques, ou culinaires de son professeur, cela finissait souvent en accidents... explosifs !

Puis ce fut Régal qui fit son apparition, les bras chargé de gadgets en tous genres venant d'Altamira, suivit de prés par Zélos qui était apparemment sorti pour guider tout ce beau monde dans la pension. Et le rouquin faillit exploser de rage en voyant un parfait inconnu, assez beau garçon qui plus est, en train de faire un numéro de charme à une Sheena sceptique, qui elle non plus ne savait pas qui était ce cher jeune homme.

-Hé, toi là-bas, cria-t-il en pointant le brun du doigt. Eloigne toi de ma femme, illico presto !

Un silence de mort tomba sur le salon, avant que la jeune ninja atterrée, ne vire Shinnon à coup de gifles, et ne prenne la parole, tout le monde, (sauf Shinnon, qui avait recommencer à boire, toujours sous le regard incendiaire de Ritsu) la regardant avec surprise.

- C'est si étonnant ? Soupira-elle en s'asseyant, Je ne suis donc pas la seule à trouver cela étrange ?

- Dis donc pourquoi tu t'es mariée si tu réagis comme ça ? fit remarquer Génis, en ricanant.

-Pour les raisons qui poussent une personne à agir ainsi… soupira Sheena, le menton dans sa main, et fixant Zélos, qui parlait avec Lloyd et Préséa, d'un air las.

- Woh… Et ben… T'as du courage.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels le groupe se retrouva. Sheena expliqua qu'elle n'avait pu, ni les inviter, ni les prévenir, car c'était une cérémonie secrète dans la plus pure tradition de Mizuho, et toutes les filles lui posaient des questions du genre « et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? », « te sens-tu différente ? », etc.

Dans toute cette joyeuse bande, une seule personne restait en retrait. Lloyd était assit à un coin de la table, le menton posé sur dos de ses mains, et le regard triste. Ce fut Zélos qui s'en aperçut, et qui s'approcha de lui.

**- **Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

**- **Si, il faut bien… soupira ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

- On me la fait pas à moi ! Rétorqua l'ancien élu de Tesse'h'alla en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- …et bien, je trouve notre réunion fort heureuse, et je suis touché, mais…il…

- …manque quelqu'un ?

Lloyd acquiesça en soupirant.

En observateur, bien qu'un peu exclu depuis qu'ils avaient tous débarqué, Shinnon sourit à l'entente de ces mots… Ce serait plus facile que prévu de convaincre cette tête de mule de se joindre à eux.

- Je sais…Reprit Zélos avec gravité. Il t'aura vraiment bouleversé.

- … J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne parte pas… fit-il douloureusement en se remémorant dans son esprit toutes les choses qu'il aurait du faire pour que son père ne le quitte pas.

- Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé. Bon je t'ai un peu forcé, mais ça compte pas ! Il rajouta en resserrant son étreinte, et je m'excuse de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider.

- Non, Zélos, c'est moi qui te remercie. Lui dit Lloyd en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait pour ! S'étonna ce dernier

- Si, être mon ami c'est déjà un soutien. Fit Lloyd en souriant

- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !!

Lloyd rit de bon cœur et tous les amis discutèrent un moment, quand Shinnon, au grand désespoir de l'ancien groupe de l'élue, qui avait presque réussi à l'oublier, rappela sa présence en toussotant sans aucune discrétion.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Lloyd Irving. Et avec ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne devrais pas regretter le voyage...

-Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin, s'énerva le jeune homme, coupant Yuan dans son élan pour mettre l'intrus à la porte. Il est hors de question que je te suive, sans rien savoir !

- Bon tant pis, soupira Shinnon en mimant le désespoir, après tout on m'a juste demandé de te ramener, maintenant on ne m'a pas précisé de grès ou de force…

Il posa deux doigts sur sa broche, puis tendit sa main devant lui, tout en psalmodiant une étrange incantation, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux de Lloyd, qui n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard, ni à bouger.

Ils commencèrent alors tous deux à disparaître, les autres autour d'eux, paralysés également. Mais Colette sembla s'arracher au sortilège, et se rua sur Lloyd en s'agrippant à sa manche, avant qu'une lumière blanche n'aveugle toute la pièce.

Quand ils purent enfin rouvrir les yeux, Lloyd, Colette et Shinnon avaient disparu.

A suivre...


End file.
